


Awaken

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gabriel x reader - Freeform, Hurt Gabriel, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Gabriel x Female Reader and "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”</p>
<p>You try not to notice every day the grayish-pallor shade of Gabriel’s skin and how it wasn’t getting any better, the stiffness of Gabriel’s body and how lifeless he looked in that moment, the growing resemblance of how much like a corpse Gabriel looked as your thoughts trailed off into the darkest depths of your mind with every passing hour that Gabriel didn’t wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

There were boots echoing on the concrete floor outside the bedroom. You take in a deep breath but you don’t leave your position, hands clasping loosely in your lap as you wait for the inevitable.

Moments later the door silently swings open and Dean cautiously walks inside, his bright green eyes glowing with concern. You flicker your gaze in his direction for a brief second before returning to your vigil. You can hear Dean sigh, and the low thud of his boots echoed throughout the bedroom as he stepped further inside.

“Sam says you haven’t eaten yet,” he murmured as he came to a stop on the other side of the bed.

You purse your lips together, shaking your head as you slowly licking at your chapped lips. “I’m not hungry.”

Dean sighs again, slowly running a palm around the nape of his neck.

“Y/N, this isn’t helping anyone,” he whispers, dropping his hand with a brushing slap against his jeans. “You’re not… You’re not helping him by not taking care of yourself.”

Between you and Dean, laying still and pale on the mattress, was Gabriel.

About a week ago, the archangel had taken a nasty curse straight to the heart. The darkness of the magic had managed to settle deep within Gabriel’s body and touch his grace before the archangel was finally able to extract it. But he had been somewhat too late; while he ensured that the blow was not lethal, Gabriel still succumbed to its power and had fallen into a comatose state by the time they got back to the Bunker.

“He won’t die, but… but Gabriel is very sick,” Castiel had told you after you finally managed to snap yourself out of your frenzied state of panic. “It’s like a nasty cold for a human, only… It’s a much more inflated sense than is comprehensible to the human body. It’s reached its most optimal peak, and now… Now he just has to get through it.”

That was six days ago, and Gabriel had yet to show signs of awakening.

You try not to notice every day the grayish-pallor shade of Gabriel’s skin and how it wasn’t getting any better, the stiffness of Gabriel’s body and how lifeless he looked in that moment, the growing resemblance of how much like a corpse Gabriel looked as your thoughts trailed off into the darkest depths of your mind with every passing hour that Gabriel didn’t wake up—

“I’m not hungry,” you repeat, keeping your eyes on the tiny motion of Gabriel’s chest rising and falling with each weak breath. It was the only thing giving you comfort and hope at the moment.

“Listen to me, Y/N… Gabriel _will_ wake up,” Dean says, stepping around the bed and walking up to stand beside your armchair. “He will, and he… Do you think he’d want this? Do you think he’d be okay with you not sleeping or eating, slowly killing yourself?”

You swallow thickly, your tired eyes closing.

Dean crouches down to become more level with you. “How about this… You go and take a short nap, get some sleep in. And then when you wake up, we can try to get a late lunch in you and you’ll be back at his side.”

“I want to be here when he wakes up,” you mumble, a stray tear slipping down your cheek; Dean was quick to wipe it away, his thumb caressing your skin warmly. “I _need_ to be here, I can’t leave him.”

“You’re not leaving him, Y/N,” Dean assured. “You’ll be in the next room, and your thoughts will be with him. You need to _sleep_. And I promise you that Sam and me, we’ll watch over him while you sleep, and one of us will come and wake you up the _moment_ he starts to wake up. Okay?”

You take in a trembling breath, feeling the weight of nearly a week with little to no sleep hitting you full force. “You promise?”

Dean nods. “I promise.”

At long last, you nod in return, giving in to your body’s demands. Shakily you stand up, lightly relying on Dean’s helping hand as you walk over to the head of the bed, bowing down to rest your forehead on Gabriel’s. You clench your jaw at the clammy temperature of his skin, a stark contrast to his normal healthy heat.

“You need to wake up,” you whisper, your lips grazing against the bridge of Gabriel’s nose. “And soon… because I can’t do this without you.”

You sniff, trailing your fingers into his matted fringe, loathing the grease buildup in his normally vibrant, golden hair giving it a muddy appearance.

“Okay? Wake up soon,” you repeat, pressing a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s forehead as you pull away.

Gabriel didn’t respond.

You take in another breath, turning to smile tightly at Dean, trying in vain to hide just how much your heart was breaking.

“Okay, let’s go,” Dean said, securing an arm around you as he led you out of the room. “You’re okay.”

::

You didn’t know how long you had been sleeping for, but you did jerk out of your dreamless slumber all the same as a heavy hand wrapped around your bicep and shook. Gasping, you snap your eyes open, blearily noticing Sam’s wide eyes above your face.

“Sam?” you croak, rubbing your eyes. “What—?“

“He’s waking up,” the younger Winchester says.

You instantly lose all ties to sleep as your heart gives a violent, hopeful lurch. You gape up at Sam, watching a happy grin pull at Sam’s lips. “You mean—“

“Gabriel’s waking up, Y/N,” Sam repeated, his grin widening, standing up straight to help you out of bed.

“Oh my God,” you breathed right before you throw your arms frantically around Sam, hugging the man as hard as you could while your heart throbbed in your chest. “Oh my God, _thank you!_ ”

“Go to him,” Sam urges, soothingly patting your back before pulling himself away from you, smiling down at your ecstatic expression. “He’ll be asking for you.”

You huff out a noise that sounds like half-laugh, half-sob as you give Sam one last wide smile before rushing out of the room, rounding the doorway into Gabriel’s room.

The archangel was slowly blinking his eyes open, soft mumbles blowing past his lips as Gabriel shifted on the mattress, the blanket covering the archangel slipping down his body.

And finally, _finally_ , golden oceans peeked through Gabriel’s eyelids, the light once again returning to his bedroom for the first time in days.

“Gabe,” you breathe, rushing forward, but when you get to his side you falter, unable to discern how weak he was.

Gabriel’s eyes flicker over to you, and a wide grin stretches across your face as his eyes glow warm with familiar love and life. A coarse chuckle rumbles from Gabriel’s throat, and the archangel slowly reaches a hand up to stroke your cheek with a finger.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he murmurs, voice still rough with disuse and frailty. “Miss me?”

You scoff hopelessly, grinning as you shake your head down at him fondly, lightly wrapping your hand around his wrist to hold it up easier. “You have no idea.”

Gabriel hums, jerking his head lightly in a beckoning gesture. “C’mere.”

Still unsure, you press your lips together, worry clouding your desire to instantly obey. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he whispers, smiling loosely. “Y/N, you look like your about to fall apart. C’mere.”

You sniff at this statement, all of the terror and agony that you’ve felt over the past few days pulsing out of you, choking in your throat as you lean down and press a firm kiss to his lips. Gabriel exhales slowly, his hand sliding down to cup your cheek, returning the kiss soothingly. It takes everything within your power not to deepen it right at that moment, desperate to chase the familiar taste of cinnamon and caramel. That’d be saved for later.

Pulling away, you move to lay down beside the archangel. You snuggle close and rest your head on Gabriel’s chest. You sigh shakily, leaning up to tuck your face in his neck.

“Y/N, I’m okay,” Gabriel assures softly, fingers slowly stroking through your hair, his lips pressing against your scalp. “I’m going to be okay.”

You take comfort in his words, wrapping your arm around his torso and closing your eyes, allowing the sure beat of his heart and his fingers caressing your hair to lull you to sleep.


End file.
